project_botfandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Javes
Aaron Javes is a young pilot and Junior Officer on COU-16, watching over the planet's inhabitants with his BOT the Crusader's Authority. Thanks to his family's lineage and experiences, Aaron is very talented in BOT piloting and combat. Being a young kid, Aaron struggled with his insecurities about his worth and self-image, which slowly changed as he went through the Enhancer Project and LOR Attack, and as he became a young adult working as a Cadet Officer on IVE-03T. Appearance Aaron is a young man possibly of Asian descent, having average height and a slim build. His features resemble Jerome's eerily, having his same black hair and eyes, long square face, brown complexion, and the same left NEX eye pattern. Aaron's hair is generally in a standard pilot's crew cut, flattened from wearing his Harness all the time. His hair has stayed this way for his entire life, mostly because he doesn't really know how to fix hair, and prefers to keep it the way it is. Casually, Aaron wears a plain gray shirt (sometimes with the Rikira emblem), along with dark blue jeans. He typically also wears a black and blue armored piloket, with holes to allow him to connect to Cockpits freely. However, he eventually starts wearing Kara's oversized dark purple piloket after she lends it to him, and keeps it for years in her memory. For TAP sessions and combat missions, Aaron wears the standard Kimina armor, originally designed black, but eventually changed to white. While in NightOp missions, Aaron wore casual black shirts and pants, along with a NightOp Intel Vest. Aaron's NEX eye appears in his left eye, and activates with a straight blue beam-like effect, just like his dad. When in RIGHT state, Aaron's right eye begins to glow a bright white Lightning Eye, and his skin becomes blue. The veins around his neck begin to bulge as well. Personality For his entire life, Aaron has constantly struggled with his own self-esteem and self-image, always fluctuating throughout the years. Growing up with his parent's constant praise of his gifted siblings and being felt dominated and defeated, Aaron grew up acting arrogant, always flaunting his skills and abilities over his classmates, and always trying to establish dominance whenever possible. This generally made him unlikeable, and he had very few friends. However, Aaron could quickly shut up and act much quieter and anxious around his family, constant reminders of his weakness. By acting tougher and better than he felt he was, Aaron was able to deal with his problems, while keeping away his feelings of inferiority. The situation in the Enhancer Project lead to Aaron's personality to deal with his problems to be much more of a problem, as his arrogance wouldn't take away his problems, which were much more serious, and his behavior made him even more unpopular among the other Beyonders. Once Aaron began talking with Kara, Aaron finally acknowledged that the reason behind his unpopularity and need to feel better was his feelings of inferiority and not being good enough, and slowly began steps to fix his inferiority complex. He let go of his usual arrogant personality and tried to act "normally", not hiding any flaws, or trying to act tougher. To his dismay, this greatly backfired, as people began to take advantage of him without Aaron acting more tougher and more traumatic events hurt Aaron even more, apparently even costing Kara's life. Aaron then decided that the way to change was to isolate himself to avoid problems entirely, acting much more introverted to avoid having to compare himself with others at all and staying out of people's problems. Relationships Kara Osoi Jerome Javes Ama Kendra Julian Javes Natalie Javes Abilities Being the son of Officers and being a NEX Enhancer, Aaron has many attributes and abilities that have helped him over the years against the dangers of the universe. * NEX Enhancer Physiology '''- Due to being the son of an Alphar-Outward NEX Enhancer and a psychic, Aaron is also a strong NEX Enhancer and possesses several superhuman traits ** '''NEX Ability - With the body type of AI (Alphar-Inward), Aaron has the ability to use NEX from his Amplifier to pull things towards him. Aaron has become extremely creative and powerful using this ability, able to pull away weapons, turn away projectiles, repair his BOT with nearby Imar material, and to even launch himself by grappling to objects, and many more uses. ** NEX Drain '- Aaron can drain NEX from other NEX Enhancers, and can effectively use small amounts of Outward and Lock NEX himself. Aaron eventually learns to use NEX Drain to be able to absorb other energies and eventually becomes able to absorb the power of nearly all attacks. NEX Drain has a severe strain on his Amplifier, especially when using foreign NEX ** '''NEX Cloak '- Aaron can expel light from the area of his body with NEX, effectively making him invisible. Due to only having Inward NEX, it is harder to maintain invisibility, unlike his siblings, though it is much easier to use unnatural Outward NEX ** 'Psychic Immunity '- With NEX's natural resistance to any psychic powers, as NEX flows through the nervous system, this makes Aaron immune to nearly all psychic abilities from hostile aliens and human psychics, which is a useful ability as an Officer. ** 'Partial Telepathy '- Due to being the son of a psychic, Aaron partially inherited psychic powers, negated because of his genetics as a NEX Enhancer. He can telepathically communicate with psychic-reliant creatures like Titans, and send and receive telepathic signals to his siblings ** '''RIGHT State - Aaron can enter Right easily being a NEX Enhancer and has often entered his state over the years. * Lightning Eye - Being a biological Rikira, Aaron can manifest the Lightning Eye. While originally only able to activate it in RIGHT state, Aaron eventually learns to activate it and use it normally and eventually discovers that he can form two Lightning Eyes. The Lightning Eye allows Aaron to manipulate neural signals, able to distort thoughts, convert pain signals into energy, and able to detect when NEX is activated. After the entire left side of his head regenerated from a devastating attack, Aaron's left eye began to form into a Lightning Eye as well, which activated along with his normal NEX eye. * Precognition Sense - Aaron can form a Precognition Sense, able to detect objects and beings around him. His sense was weaker when he was younger, though, with years of training and experience, he is able to utilize his Precognition Sense fully as a Cadet Officer * TAP Martial Arts '- Thanks to years of extensive training with TAP martial arts and have been in dozens of high-stakes fights, Aaron is incredibly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, particularly in restraining and ground fighting. While he originally had an extremely aggressive fighting style when he was younger, he slowly changed to be more defensively, always ready to counter a move and hold his ground. ** '''TAP Style: Mixed '- Aaron uses a variety of styles of TAP martial arts, mainly because of his changing mindset and to adapt against different opponents. His original first style of Smash involves using weight and force to pressure opponents. However, he has changed to use a variety of other movements and techniques from other different styles. ** '''God of War - Aaron was ranked the top 8th in the TAP Minor System and was even titled "God of War" among the God series, for his brutal and unrelenting fighting. While his style and personality have been toned down over the years, he can still become very violent and aggressive in fighting. * Xeno Arts - As a hobby, Aaron studied Xeno Arts, the various alien arts to manipulate various energies and magic. While he generally does not use these abilities as they are ineffective against most of his opponents, he is able to recognize various techniques and has resistance to magic without the use of NEX. He has learned about 3 techniques, including Air Aura, Disintegrative Whips, and Energy Seal Overload. * Speed - Aaron's speed was originally average, though had fast reflexes to narrowly dodge AMAs. However, after failing Kara in the Chaos, Aaron became obsessed to become faster, eventually by Operation Soteria able to travel fast enough that the time-manipulating Neo-Omegali were unable to track him. While his speed deteriorated because of many injuries, Aaron is still able to keep up with speedsters like Alyssa and Jerome in the future * Stamina '- Aaron's stamina has fluctuated over the years, from being able to fight nonstop in the Chaos to being unable to last through an entire fight after Operation Soteria. *'Intellect - While Aaron may not be as smart as his siblings or his friends, he is still observant and determined enough to "be smart", graduating from his schools within their Honor Corps. He was also able to assemble his own war suits and create his own BOT after several years *'Durability - '''Aaron is fairly durable, able to brush off massive shockwaves from AMA blasts and firearm wounds. He tends to always hide his pain in fights to avoid "making the enemy feel better", and always makes sure to leave a blank face to hide emotion. He has been able to withstand multiple severe injuries while fighting the Neo-Omegali, and was able to endure fighting against the JAV NightOps with a massive shard lodged in his eye **'Poison Durability''' - Aaron inherited the Rikira trait of increased resistance to any poisons. This allows Aaron to mitigate the effects of strivyos and chemical gas used against him, though he cannot resist the effects of Idamo, except for its memory manipulating effects *'Marksmanship' - Aaron is a skilled marksman, an expert in using long-ranged weapon firearms and AMAs. While he mostly relied on his excellent targeting computer while he used the Authority-I, he had to re-train himself with the Authority-II, and his aim eventually recovered to its original levels even without his original targeting computer. *'BOT Piloting' - Aaron is very skilled in using his BOT, with all of the different controls and body signals engraved into his instincts. Being apart of the Albera division allowed Aaron to improve on various control configurations and using his piloting skills for other machinery. *'Swordsmanship '- Aaron was formerly apart of the Vimatro division of the LOR NightOps, before being kicked out. Aaron's describes his swordsmanship as crap, and never got the hang of basic techniques *'Knife fighting '- Being apart of two NightOps groups, Aaron extensively learned how to fight with strivyos, especially in AZI4. Combined with his other abilities and skills, Aaron is able to fight through crowds of alien targets, and even have an even fight against his entire NightOp unit. Achievements * Destroyed several BOTs with AMAs from hundreds of miles away * Saved dozens of NEX Enhanced students during Operation Soteria in the LOR Attack * Single-handily faced several of the best of the Neo-Omegali 5th Brigade * Considered one of the best fighters in the TAP Minor System, and was called the "God of War" in their God series of students * Able to have an "even" fight facing off against all of the AZI4 NightOps with only strivyos * Negated Jerome's ultimate "JESUI-Strike" punch, which is able to annihilate an entire planet * Eliminated the major alien Toi'mi threat in the AZI4 Aqua Zone on his own while crippled * Became the top Officer Cadet on his Training World, even while heavily injured * Helped shut down the awakening of the 4th Angel of Rapture